


[Podfic] Signs of Three

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the ways to handle a post case crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Signs of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Signs of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069200) by [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife). 



 

 

 

  
Length: 17:59  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oqxx3h9ndtqq9za/Signs+of+Three.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/signs-of-three) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Serenata Immortale](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HtCquBppTc) -Immediate Music

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my knee-jerk reaction to what happened at the S3 premiere. ALL THE PORN!!! (and all the love to anyone who has ever produced any fanwork, please never stop) <3 -CS


End file.
